


A Study in Rainbows

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff fest, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rainbows, SO MUCH FLUFF, Symbolism, Young Love, just a feel good kinda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: Scowling, Louis couldn't help but curse the weather's ill timing, as he stuffed his icy cold hands into the marginally warmer depths of his denim jacket’s pockets, shrugging under its borg collar for protection against the chill. With a sigh, he looked about himself once more, in the vain search of those familiar dark, chocolatey curls and obnoxiously flawless smile, complete with popping dimples.Of course Harry was late. Naturally.Harry has something he wants to show Louis. Only he's late and Louis' been left waiting, and in the rain no less...Featuring: very wet boys, a muddy run, kissing and a rainbow scarf.





	A Study in Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a thing...? It's a lot shorter and tamer than my usual stuff, but absolutely stuffed full of fluff. I just wanted to post a real feel good kinda fic, so I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> And then I should also of course just point out that this is naturally just a work of fiction and that no offense was intended, however, the story and characters are mine, so please don't repost this anywhere. It's all just meant to be fun and I hope you enjoy!

Winter was finally on its way and as the temperatures begin to drop, so apparently did the sky's – already abysmal – attempts at remaining clear, if only for a glimpse at its pale, washed-out excuse for blue.  
  
Currently the heavens above had deigned it necessary that rain should, once more, fall from up yonder, billowing clouds of stormy grey rumbling and rolling overhead and the scent of the waters to come hanging thick and damp in the air.  
  
Scowling, Louis couldn't help but curse the weather's ill timing, as he stuffed his icy cold hands into the marginally warmer depths of his denim jacket’s pockets, shrugging under its borg collar for protection against the chill. With a sigh, he looked about himself once more, in the vain search of those familiar dark, chocolatey curls and obnoxiously flawless smile, complete with popping dimples.  
  
Of course Harry was late. Naturally.  
  
By the low grumbling Louis could hear from up high, he knew that it was merely a matter of minutes until the unforgiving clouds would release their laden load upon all down below.  
  
Where was that boy already?

Louis forced his right hand to brave the crisp, biting air again, in order to push his beanie back in place and so prevent it from its adamant task of slipping over his eyes. The damn thing was too big, but it was definitely not a good hair day, so it was necessary. With the emanant rain however, he figured he may as well not have bothered though.

With a roll of his cerulean eyes, he decide to then go sit on the nearby bench, knowing full well that its sad excuse for cover from a tree's leaf canopy above would not be enough to protect him from what was to come.  
  
Louis stared down at the simple face of his generic wristwatch, not at all surprised to find that a good fifteen minutes (well seventeen exactly, to be precise) had already ticked on from their agreed meeting time.  
  
The bastard was clearly choosing to take his sweet time, the small house he abided in with his mum not more than a couple minutes’ walk from their agreed meeting point: Louis’ current location.  
  
In his seated position, Louis couldn't help but scuff the toes of his well-worn Vans, as he impatiently swung his legs, wishing for Harry to hurry up already.  
  
It was just as Louis was beginning to be lulled by the rough, but repetitive, dragging of rubber over concrete, that he was suddenly startled by the sensation of an icy-cold wetness hitting the small target of flesh that peeked out between the collar of his jacket and the dark wisps of hair which escape from the confines of his beanie.  
  
Glaring up at the source of his discomfort, the frozen drop currently tracking down along his spine uncomfortably, raising goosebumps in its wake, Louis narrowed his eyes at the sharp green leaves above the bench: the culprits.  
  
“This is getting ridiculous, where the hell is he?” Louis grumbled to himself, as a shiver shook through his body, before another drop landed square on his upturned forehead with a maddening  _splat_.  
  
Louis then lifted a hand to wipe his forehead, although the action proved to be completely pointless as not long after, a couple more droplets of water followed the path of the first. This of course prompted him to get to his feet, not at all content with being a 'sitting duck', while also providing Louis with a closer view from which to glower at the infuriating leaves that seemed to just be funnelling drips and drops straight onto his face.  
  
“Oi, Tommo, don't look so uptight!”  
  
At the sound of Harry's characteristically cheery voice, Louis’ head instantly snapped up, eyes zoning in on his tall, broad shouldered form. Being his typically flashy self, he hadn’t let the cold weather ruin his usual flare for colour. While his clothing, skin-tight jeans, jacket and boots included, were varying shades of grey and black, he’d finished the look with a bright rainbow striped knit scarf. Louis would be lying if he said the sight didn’t make his tummy fill with a flutter of warm fondness. He still didn’t know how Harry did it, how he was just so… proud and open.  
  
“Well can you blame me? I highly doubt you couldn’t've picked a better time to show me whatever it is you wish to. This surprise better be worth it,” Louis responded, his expression reflecting exactly how he felt about having been left to wait for Harry’s tardy self in the pattering rainfall. Harry himself was stood there with a large, black umbrella sheltering him and his head of thick curls from the rain, still perfectly dry.  
  
“Oh, Lou, c’mon, trust me. There is no way you won't enjoy the surprise,” Harry reassured the other boy with a confident wink, as he finally stopped, just before Louis.  
  
Louis just looked back at him sceptically, hands firmly thrust into his pockets and shoulders scrunched up against the light pitter patter of raindrops that had finally begun to steadily break free from the stormy grey clouds overhead.  
  
“Oh, why must you always be so negative? Come on,” Harry sighed, though his playful tone deceived him, as he reached out and thrust his left arm beneath Louis’ right, prying it from Louis’ side and effectively linking their arms.  
  
“Well, why must you always be so positive? It's gloomy out and we're about to get the worst of it; surely that's reason enough for a begrudging attitude?” Louis whined as Harry pulled him along, away from the bus stop, the taller boy’s umbrella now providing them both some form of adequate protection from the increasingly vigorous downpour.  
  
That is until a giant gust of chilled wind blew out of nowhere and ripped the umbrella from his hands, sending the black canvas tumbling far ahead of them.  
  
“Shit,” Harry muttered, but the smile on his face didn't even falter as, without any need for further prompting, the boys began to chase after the rogue thing, Louis swearing more vigorously.  
  
Puddles had already formed along the sidewalk thanks to the steady rhythm of falling rain, its tempo ever increasing, so that their footfalls sounded out with splashes which sent water flying out upon each step's impact.  
  
“You should've held on better!” Louis chided, as the umbrella continued to be swept along ahead in wild somersaults, alluding capture.  
  
“Can I help it that I was too busy checking you out?” was of course Harry’s suave little come back, while they sent water flying about their feet, the dampness already creeping up along Louis’ trousers and soaking into his socks.  
  
Before Louis could respond, however, their little pursuit came to a rather abrupt and unexpected end. A stronger blast of frozen air zipped along and sent the umbrella whirling and twirling to its sudden doom. In mere seconds, they were helpless as they could only watch on as the black canvas blew onto the road, only to be taken out by a speeding lorry, no doubt headed for the next town over.  
  
The poor thing had never stood a chance and the lorry swerved violently, its windscreen and grill compromised, by the now battered and ruined umbrella.  
  
“Shit, did you see that?!” Louis exclaimed, feet stumbling to a halt in a puddle, the soaked state of his lower legs and feet beyond salvage already anyway.  
  
“Come on, don't just stand there and stare!” Harry yelled, one of his large hands grabbing Louis around the wrist, before his arm was nearly yanked straight out of its socket as Harry dragged the shorter boy after him.  
  
“But why? The driver could be hurt, we can't just runaway!” Louis objected, attempting to dig the heels of his trainers into the concrete pavement.  
  
“Trust me, he's just fine!”  
  
Just then Louis could hear the driver yelling at them from where he'd pulled his lorry over. Straining his neck to look over his shoulder, Louis saw the way he shook his fist, almost comically, at the two in anger.  
  
“...fucking kids! That's it, yes, you better run, you filthy little oxygen thieves!”  
  
“I guess you're right…” Louis conceded, the death grip on his wrist loosening a bit, as he was pulled in the direction of a footpath that broke through the hedges which ran along the pavement. “But where the hell are you even taking me?”  
  
“To show you your surprise, now stop complaining already,” Harry insisted, just as he finally let go of Louis and took off up the pathway, colourful scarf flapping away behind him. “Come on though, I don't want us to miss it!”  
  
So, feet sliding through the slippery mud of the path, rain still pelting him from above, Louis tried to catch up to the infuriating boy, who'd easily managed to gain a good lead on him. Louis’ eyes were so focused on his sprinting form, willing to shorten the distance between them, encouraging his shorter legs to work harder and catch up with Harry’s longer strides, that he failed to see a stray branch in his way, until it was too late and he found himself crashing down to the wet earth.  
  
Luckily his reflexes had actually managed to kick in and his hands saved his face from an otherwise inevitable faceplant into the mud. Instead, his jeans' knees came worse off, skidding through the sludge, while his hands also slid through the less than pleasant terrain. Cursing, Louis’ grey beanie having also now slid over his eyes again, he tried flicking his head back in an attempt to gain back some form of visibility, his hands soiled state definitely making them useless for the task.  
  
“Here, silly boy,” Louis heard the other boy’s deep voice, suddenly right in front of him, despite his recollection dictating that Harry had been a good several yards ahead of him, not once having looked back. Louis then suddenly felt Harry’s hands on the edge of his beanie as he pushed it up, allowing Louis the view of those kind, forest green eyes smiling down at him. The rain had darkened and plastered his hair flat against his head, wisps of it still managing to curl around his ears and above his eyes, and his nose and cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and exercise. “Up you get now, swamp monster,” he grinned, dimples popping, as he helped Louis back to his feet.  
  
“Har har, you're hilarious,” Louis grumbled, but felt his lips twitch in a grateful smile anyway. “Thanks for coming back for me though,” he added, holding his muddy palms out so that the, practically torrential, rain could easily wash them clean.  
  
If they hadn't been completely soaked before, they certainly were now. Their clothing was drenched through and clung to them as the insistent rain continued to fall, everything either muddy brown or damp green around them.  
  
“Of course, don't look so surprised. You should know that I'll always come back for you,” Harry said and then reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Louis’ neck, before bringing their lips together at last.  
  
It was just a simple press of lips that Louis was graced with, before Harry was suddenly pulling away and dashing off again, yelling out for Louis to follow him as he headed off towards a big, green hill up ahead. So, of course, Louis had no other choice but to resume his pursuit after whatever mysterious surprise the other boy had in store for him.

As he ran, Louis had to force his legs to keep on going, over the thick, overgrown grass that was wet and unforgiving as it clung to his legs and slowed him down considerably even more.  
  
“Wait up!” he tried calling out in the hope that Harry actually would, but he simply just turned around, cheery rainbow scarf fluttering about him in the storm, to grin and encourage Louis to keep going.  
  
“Come on, slowpoke, not much further to go!”  
  
“This better be fucking worth it!” Louis yelled out, his lungs now burning with the effort he was subjecting them to, definitely not used to this kind of exercise. Uphill cross-country was nothing like the smooth, even ground of a footie field, which he hadn’t even been doing for some time now anyway, exams and holidays getting in the way. Lately, his lungs’ usual form of work was only when he sang or had a couple snuck smokes. Smokes which were clearly taking their toll; this was ridiculous, it felt like he’d never run before, his lungs were fit to burst!  
  
Louis’ lungs weren't the only source of discomfort either though, as his already tiring legs were now also being chafed to within an inch of their lives by the rough, damp denim of his jeans, giving the impression that his usually pale inner thighs, would now most likely be a rather unbecoming angry pink. His toes too, were being battered and stubbed as his feet slipped and slid in his drenched Vans, the rainwater having succeeded in infiltrating their previously snug canvas protection.  
  
Louis didn't think he'd ever been more relieved than when he looked up from his thudding and sliding feet, to see that he'd actually – at fucking long last – made it to the top of the hill. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest, its beat even feeling clear in his throat, as Louis’ body folded in on itself and he leaned over, one hand on a muddy knee and the other clutching at the sharp stitch in his side as he panted and gasped away like a moron.  
  
“Jesus, you really are getting unfit, Lou,” he heard Harry laugh, before he clapped Louis on the back. “Never would've thought it, especially considering the energy you have with other things...”  
  
“So, where is this surprise then?” Louis demanded, ignoring him and getting straight to the point, while attempting to suppress the further flush to his cheeks at Harry’s implication.  
  
“Hang on a sec, it'll be here soon,” Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist as he tried to straighten up again.  
  
“You mean you made me _run_ all this way, in the bloody rain, for nothing? The driver never would have caught us anyway either!”  
  
“Probably, but that's beside the point, I was worried we'd miss it. The rain's already begun to thin out.” As he said it, Louis’ conscious took in the rain once more, having attempted to block it out as best as he could (the run traumatic enough without it). He was right, the heavy rainfall was now far more reasonable all of a sudden, although still warranted shelter as far as Louis was concerned. “Now stop complaining and look at the view, isn't it just too beautiful up here, or what?”  
  
Harry had a point, of course, the view was rather fantastic of the town below, surrounded by mist from the rain, the dark and stormy clouds above allowing the lighting to highlight all the greens around, bursts of sunlight also breaking through and acting like spotlights, all making for a fresh and sharp outlook. As charming as the view was, however, Louis still didn’t think it was quite worth the rain and muddy run.  
  
“It's not bad,” Louis conceded. “Though why we couldn't have done this when it wasn't raining, I don't know.”  
  
“You'll see soon enough,” was all Harry would let slip.  
  
“But how soon though? Your 'soon' and mine could be two very different things,” Louis challenged, raising an eyebrow sceptically, even when the hand that wasn't already snaked around his waist reached up to cup his jaw.  
  
“Hush already, soon is soon. Besides, I know the perfect way to make time fly,” Harry said, his voice having suddenly dropped to become far more seductive and suggestive. Christ, the things his voice did to Louis…  
  
“Is that so?” Louis asked coyly, prompting him to grin back smugly.  
  
“Indeed...”  
  
So, knowing full well what Harry had in mind, Louis used the long, colourful ends of Harry's scarf to tug him closer and sealed their lips for the second time that day, but was sure to make it last this time. He let go of Harry's sodden scarf to instead fist a hand in Harry’s rain-soaked curls, while he used the other to apply pressure to Harry's lower back, bringing their bodies even closer.  
  
Harry was quick, as always, to respond, both his hands now cupping Louis’ face, as his full, soft lips easily parted to allow Louis’ tongue access to the warm cavern of his deliciously wet mouth. Louis couldn't hold back the moan from deep within his throat, as Harry’s own, velvety tongue swiped back to its familiar route along the palate of Louis’ mouth.  
  
As Louis happily devoured Harry’s own, reciprocating moan, he could feel his toes curling with pleasure and his body shiver at the delightful sensation of Harry’s warm puffs of breath; the fact that Louis’ socks were soaked through and his clothing clung wet and uncomfortably to his narrow frame, completely leaving his mind. Louis could've stayed like that forever, kissing Harry for hours on end and it didn't even matter if the rain continued to fall well into the night.  
  
The two eventually had to pull apart of course, Louis’ afore mentioned lungs on fire once more. This time, both of them were gasping loudly for air, but Louis was sure to keep his eyes on Harry’s, finding only warmth and his typically bubbly joy in their shining viridescent depths.  
  
Louis was just about to comment on their serene beauty, something he tended to keep to himself out of fear of being called soppy, when Harry’s eyes suddenly widened and the grin on his face grew even wider, dimples carving deeply into his cheeks.  
  
“Look, there it is! There's your surprise!”  
  
Following his gaze, Louis’ insides squirming with sudden excitement to see what fantastical thing it was that Harry had deemed good enough to justify their muddy run in the freezing rainfall, he turned to see what it was.  
  
A long, skinny ribbon of bright colours had stretched over the town below, its shimmering light reflecting over the now light rain, which was gently falling, it too seeming to have fallen under the rainbow's magical aura.  
  
“Well, what do you think? Worth it, isn't it,” Harry sighed dreamily, looping his arm around Louis’ waist again, the smugest of smiles settled on his face as they stared out at the breath-taking sight together.  
  
“That's the surprise, the rainbow?” Louis asked, turning from its subtle glow through the thick, drizzling air, to look back at Harry’s face.  
  
“Yes,” Harry affirmed, his confusion at the frown that had found its way on Louis’ face, clear in his own features.  
  
“A rainbow. You made me trek all the way up here, in that frigid downpour of rain, for a rainbow?!” Louis demanded, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. “Unbelievable.”  
  
“What's wrong with a rainbow?” Harry asked, still completely clueless.  
  
“Next time I'm choosing what we do for the date,” Louis grumbled, pulling his beanie off so that he could wring out the water which had seeped into it, his resulting wet hair pasted flat against his head. Talk about a bad hair day. He couldn’t help distractedly then bringing up a hand to try fix his fringe anyway out of habit. It truly was hopeless though, so he ended up just shoving it all back out of his eyes with a frustrated huff. “You owe me big time for this.”  
  
“But, I thought you'd enjoy this?”  
  
Louis just looked back at him, then down at his sopping wet clothing that was also covered in mud, still clutching his wet beanie in his hands, before looking straight back at Harry pointedly.  
  
“Okay, fine,” Harry sighed, before a sneaky smirk then took shape on his lush, full lips. "I'm sure I can think of something better to 'surprise' you with then," he grinned, the hand still holding Louis’ waist slipping around further to grope the other boy through his damp trousers, causing Louis' dick to jump in his pants under Harry's touch, blood beginning to rush south.  
  
“Well that's more the sort of surprise I know I'll like...” Louis laughed, waggling his eyebrows and placing one of his hands over Harry’s and squeezing.  
  
“Unbelievable.”

“Hush, you love me,” Louis teased playfully, not really putting any thought into his choice of words, as he shoved his beanie in the back pocket of his jeans. Until Harry’s cheeks then flushed deeper than just the rosiness brought about by the chill. He let go of Louis.

“Um, yeah, that’s, er, that’s the other reason I brought you up here…”

Louis’ eyes widened, as he looked back at Harry, wanting him to explain himself further, his heart’s beating suddenly picking up pace again.

“It’s, uh, it’s silly…” Harry ducked his head down bashfully, dropping his arm now completely away from Louis, his hands moving to instead fidget with his scarf, still bright despite its soaked state. Louis suddenly realised its further relevance. _Oh Harry..._

“Aww, no, c’mon, Haz. You can tell me anything. You know that,” Louis said, reaching out to cup the side of Harry’s face with his hand, tilting his head back up so their eyes could meet. Full bottom lip caught between his teeth, cheeks and nose rosy with colour, raindrops still caught in his curls and clumping his dark lashes together, Louis doubted he’d ever seen anyone more beautiful.

“I don’t know. It’s stupid, Lou, leave it. You didn’t even like the rainbow.” He said this avoiding looking back at Louis and instead rather past him and over at the rainbow, glowing dimly in the damp greyness ahead. He'd let go of his scarf too, leaving it to hang limply around his neck. Louis’ chest gave a guilty pang at that. The rainbow really was lovely.

“It’s not stupid, Haz. And, and I do like the rainbow, honest. It’s lovely. Sorry, the rain and mud just made me a little grumpy. C’mon, H, please tell me?” Louis pouted back, tucking a stray curl behind Harry’s ear. Those big, mossy green eyes turned back on him and Louis felt his heart stutter with comprehension, even before the words left those pretty, pink lips.

“Just wanted to show you the rainbow, kiss you in front of it and tell you that I… I love you. See? It’s stupid. Guess I’ve just watched one too many rom-coms…”

“Oh, Haz, no. That’s proper romantic. You’re so lovely, I’m just an idiot. Forgive me for ruining this all, I’m a terrible boyfriend, I am,” Louis said, pulling Harry into his arms, Harry, although clearly still feeling incredibly bashful about it all, coming easily enough. His taller frame curled around Louis’, their bodies fitting together perfectly, as Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, eyes looking out at the rainbow. “For what it’s worth, I reckon I love you, too. Like, a lot a lot.”

“Yeah?” Harry sniffled into the crook of Louis’ neck, where he’d buried his face, icy nose pressed against the warm skin there.

“Hmm-mm… Wait. Are you crying?!” Louis asked incredulously, pulling away enough to get a look at Harry’s face. There were indeed tears gathered in his eyes, but with great relief Louis also saw that a wide smile was curling his lips too. “You okay?” he asked anyway, just to be especially sure.

“Yeah. Just a bit emotional.”

“Like, good emotional or…?”

“Good. Definitely good. ‘m just really happy.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that, relieved but also just so endeared. “Oi, don’t laugh at me.” Harry's resulting little scowl was just too adorable.

“I’m not! Promise,” Louis giggled, swiping away a tear or two that had managed to escape with his thumb. Harry rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed, but couldn’t hold back his smile, both boys just grinning at each other like loons. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Harry leaned forward to rub their cold noses together, before Louis reached up a bit, going up onto his toes and took hold of Harry's scarf, so that he could loop it around both their necks. He couldn't help the shudder his body gave at the introduction of the cold dampness of the wool, but Harry's resulting dimpled smile was more than worth it.

Their lips were beginning to tinge blue and their their bodies shiver, but they ignored it to instead bring their lips together in a sweet, leisurely kiss. 

As if in spite, the clouds opened once more and what had faded into a gentle pitter-patter, was suddenly once more a torrential downpour. They tried to kiss a little bit longer, before just breaking apart.

“Okay, this is just getting ridiculous and we are decidedly not in _The Notebook_ ,” Louis laughed, shoving his wet hair back out of his eyes once more, before reaching out for Harry’s hand, the younger boy just flicking his wet curls out of his own eyes. “C’mon, let’s go get warm back at mine. Mum and the girls were making cookies when I left – hopefully the little monsters have left us some.”

“Hmm, and speaking of _The Notebook_ , can we snuggle up and watch it again? I know Lottie has a copy, we were talking about it the other day...”

Louis pouted, ready to object, but one look at Harry's eager expression had him letting out a big sigh. “Alright. Fine, but only 'cause I love you.”

“Don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that,” Harry grinned happily, squeezing Louis' hand.

So, laughing, the pair then raced back down the hill, the rain unrelenting and feet squelching through the mud, but hearts full and soaring, the rainbow scarf now wrapped around Louis' neck, while their rainbow continued to shine on in the sky above despite the new torrents of rain coming down.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Please feel free to come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://deadsupremacy.tumblr.com) \- I'm always up for a chat or to make new friends! Also I made a [Tumblr Post](https://deadsupremacy.tumblr.com/post/161933986350/a-study-in-rainbows-by-pwoperninjaelf-pairing) for this fic that you can share if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
